


I can be your Superman

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: 'Hot Cop' RPF...Halloween party...





	I can be your Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sarah for this.
> 
> Also, I'm hoping this gets my 'spoopy' mojo going for some Halloween fics.

She sipped her drink, the bite of the cheap rum cutting through the pineapple juice. The paramedic playing bartender was pouring heavy…and that was an understatement. She looked around the low lit Halloween party, squinting against the multiple strobes flashing. The apartment seemed almost too small for all these people to her. Though the costumes and the seasonal music made the atmosphere more welcoming, she began to rethink her acceptance of an invitation.  
Space, that’s what she needed. She ducked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. The balmy Florida air wasn’t so bad this high up. The breeze off the Gulf had cooled with the sundown. Her boots scuffed against the cement floor of the balcony. She finished her drink then turned back to the door, for a refill and to return the party, maybe even a dance with that fine-looking space cowboy who kept eyeing her up.  
She didn’t get far. Superman bumped right into her. He turned to apologize and she was struck his gorgeous eyelashes. “Sorry bout that.”  
“No problem, Clark.” She winked and moved to slip around him.  
“Hey, wait.” He reached out to touch her bare shoulder. “Nice costume, Diana.”  
She blushed, more from his touch than his compliment. “Thanks, it’s actually a cosplay. I got invited last minute.”  
“You’re one of Abby’s friends?”  
She started to say yes then just nodded as the music grew louder and faster paced. She motioned to bar and held up her empty drink. He followed, noticing that the skirt barely touched mid-thigh and her legs were toned and long. She motioned for the bartender, done up like one of the droogs from A Clockwork Orange, to refill. “Just met. I work in the ED lab at Shands.”  
“Cool! You’re a nurse?”  
She laughed and his bright smile faltered a little bit. “Um, no, I hate people in all honesty. I’m in the lab.”  
His smile returned. “That’s pretty cool.”  
She shrugged. “Sometimes, you work in the hospital too?” She lifted her refilled drink and sipped, wincing that the stronger bite of the rum. The bartender had to have been trying to get everyone drunk. She set the glass down and left it.  
Superman shook his head. “No, I’m a cop.” He stuck out his hand. “Daniel.”  
She shook his hand as she told him her name. “I’m a law-abiding citizen, btdubs.”  
He laughed. “Well, as Wonder Woman, I would hope so.” He looked around the party then ushered her to the balcony. It looked like more people had arrived. More people danced and it pressed in on them. The ambient volume made it difficult to talk without shouting. The quiet of the balcony muffled the noise like cotton in their ears. “There. That’s better. Now, we don’t have to shout.” They managed a moment of peace, telling each other about their jobs and how they knew Abby. Then the rest of the party discovered there was a balcony. The press of people had Daniel right against her. His eyes were drawn to her cleavage in the body-hugging corset. She could feel his body heat through the thin costume material, his muscles making the thin material thinner. “Wanna get out of here?”  
“Definitely.” She was very aware of his body against hers and the glorified body stocking wasn’t leaving much to her imagination. He bit his lip as she looked down at her. She licked her lips as she met his eyes then mirrored his action. Alcohol and attraction flushed her cheeks. “But…I’ve been drinking, officer.”  
His bright smile returned. “Then allow me to escort you home, princess?”  
*  
The tension that had mounted in the short drive exploded at her front door. Their lips crashed together as her back hit the wall just inside her apartment. She blindly shut it harder than she intended, not wanting to break the kiss. His fingers scrabbled at the belt and buckle of her costume. “Help me here?” He looked from her belt to her flushed face, panting shallowly.  
She grinned sheepishly, biting her lip at the rise and fall of his thick chest beneath the thin costume material. “Sorry.” She unbuckled her belt, letting the waist harness fall with a thud. “Do you want me to-“ She gestured to the corset and he shook his head.  
He had to clear his throat first before he answered. “No, leave it on.” His rough palms skimmed up her thighs then urged her up. She gave a hop and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. “Bedroom?”  
“Up the hall, to the right.” She could feel his muscles flex underneath her arms as he carried her to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed in huff, laughing breathlessly then their mouths were on each other again, tongues tangling. He ground himself against the apex of her thighs, drawing delicious little whimpers from her. Her feet felt heavy as she lifted them. “Wait, wait, wait.” She spoke through the kisses and pushed at his shoulder.  
He leaned up. “What is it? What’s wrong?” His chocolate brown eyes searched her face for distress.  
“Nothing. I just can’t fucking move.” She laughed, a little self-deprecatingly. He knelt between her legs, letting a sigh of relief go. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she sat up. Making quick work of the boots, she unlaced the corset and shimmied out of the bottoms.  
Daniel groaned as she laid back and let her legs fall open, putting herself on display for him. He watched, mouth dropped open, as she brought two fingers to her lips and wet them then slipped between her legs. He licked his lips and rubbed his growing bulge through the costume material. Then she brought her toes up his muscular thigh.  
“Off. It’s not fair for Superman to be fully clothed while Wonder Woman is disrobed, playing with her pussy.”  
His eyes widened and he laughed, surprised at her forwardness. He slid off the bed. Toeing off the boots, he lost the unitard as she watched him, licking her lips. He covered her and brushed her hand away. “That’s my job.” Licking his fingers, he replaced hers on her clit. Her mouth dropped open against his hoovering above her. He licked her lips, planting open mouth kisses on her chin and jaw. “That’s it… You gonna cum for me, princess?”  
She latched onto his wrist, her hips rolling into his hand. Her nails dug into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed through her. “Oh fuck!” His eager kisses moved down her throat to the tops of her breasts. “Condom, top drawer.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her breast a playful bite then leaned over to the nightstand. She threw her arm over her eyes, breathing heavily as she came down from her high. His kisses resumed on her breasts as he stroked his cock. “Don’t tell me you’re done already?”  
She laughed and rolled over, pushing up onto her knees. “Not on your life, Supes.” His hands smoothed down her back then grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him, teasing her slit with his length. She arched her back and pushed against him more. “Don’t tell me the Krypton is a tease.”  
“Only a little bit.” The head of his cock nudged against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through. By the third pass against her sensitive bud, she was whimpering.  
“Daniel…no more teasing.”  
He grinned as he leaned down a kissed her hip. “Alright, princess.” His teeth scraped. They moaned in unison as he slid in to the hilt. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”  
“Please don’t talk.”  
He laughed. “Why not?”  
“Totally throws me off.” She pushed back against him. “I only wanna hear moans and my name. Can you do that, man of steel?”  
“I can do that, princess.” He slapped her ass. She squealed in surprise, but it cut off as he began to move. His hips snapped with each thrust, cutting her moans short. He clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring as he breathed through his nose to control himself. That was until she pushed back against him, moaning his name. Her fingers slipped between her legs and she dropped her upper body to the bed.  
“Harder, Daniel. Please.” She whined. She trembled on the edge of release at the tip of her fingers.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He grunted, digging his fingers into her hips. He hit harder, the sound of slapping flesh punctuating their gasps and moans. “Oh fuck, m’gonna cum…Cum with me, princess.” She whined, needing something else to push her over. His nails scraped down her spine. Closer. Rough, calloused fingers carded into her hair. Closer. His nails scratched her scalp, sending prickles dancing across her nerves. So fucking close. They closed in her bunched up hair and tugged. That was it!  
“Oh Fuck!” Her hand slapped the headboard. She pulled him over the edge with her with a shout. They collapsed in a heap, panting into the humid darkness of the bedroom. She glanced across her shoulder at him. “Bet they’d never put that in the comics.”


End file.
